percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prince of Time: Chapter 8
The Prince of Time: Chapter 8 I got up off the ground with a ringing sound in my ear. I looked around as a few of the others got shakily to their feet. While launching a grenade at the enemy might not of been my first plan, it did have the added benefit of creating some space for us to maneuver around, but it also made it easier for the wolves to surround us. As the wolves began to close in, a loud howl could be heard from the darkness and a large shadow began to move closer. As the figure entered into the moonlight, the large wolf-shaped shadow remained, but the figure was in the shape of a man clad in fur clothes. “Who are you and why are you attacking us?!” I asked, but the man just looked at me and smiled with his razor sharp teeth sending a shiver down my spine. “My wolves and I were just looking for a quick bite to eat, but you demigods sure are giving me trouble,” he said as if us not letting him eat us was an insult. “As for my name, you can call me the Beast of Bray Road, or just Bray for short. It is what the people of this area have called me ever since Western Civilization moved here.” “A werewolf?” came Kari from behind me. “Yes, I was sent here to intercept you on behalf of my lords.” He said. “They are very interested in your little quest, but they don’t need all of you to come.” He then turned to his wolves, “Rip them apart, but leave the one that smells of death alive.” The pack started to close in around us. I could knock a few out, but not only did I have to defend myself, but also make sure that the wolves didn’t attack James who was still out cold. However, Tsumi seemed to have the same thought because the ground opened up and two skeletal warriors wielding swords arose from the ground in front of James. “Good idea; now, I don’t care who it is but someone give me some cover,” I said as I sprinted toward Bray. A wave of water rose from a nearby creek as Jordan and Courtney used the water to wash away the first wave of wolves. At the same time, four more wolves were swallowed by their own shadows and disappeared. “You fool, bronze cannot harm me, only silv…” but he didn’t have time to finish as I smashed him in the chest. “How is that possible?!” he howled in pain as the imprint of my hammer head on his chest began to slowly heal. “My hammer may not be 100 percent silver, but Hephaestus really went all out on this thing and even used his own metal for the handle, I was hoping that some silver was in it. But some silver is more than enough to hurt you,” I said confidently as I was more than a little happy that I was right about my hammer, it was my favorite weapon but I still hadn't learned all its' tricks. I didn't even learn it could generate heat until the time I almost froze to death in Alaska awhile back. “Wait, you mean you didn’t know?!” Jordan yelled from the creek as he froze another wolf that was about to attack Kari. I didnt have time for an answer as Tsumi was helping his undead buddies cover James, but one of the wolves took off the skeleton's arm while another dragged its' body into the woods. the other warrior had already lost a leg and was yelling that it was only a flesh wound, kind of funny as it didn't have any flesh to wound. I needed to end this fast, thankfully that was what I was good at. I ran at Bray again, but now he was on to me as he began to morph into his wolf form. I jumped into the air hoping to hit him square between the eyes, but the wolf's teeth closed around me, maybe not my best plan as I was swallowed whole. I was now in the stomach of a giant wolf and there were only two ways out and I wasn’t going out the other way. I gripped my hammer and I could feel the heat begin to build. I started slamming my hammer against the walls of the wolf’s stomach and I could hear Bray whimper in pain, I then felt his stomach muscles shift and I was forced back up his throat. As I fell on the ground, Courtney looked at me in disgust and Jordan just seemed happy I was still alive as he froze another wolf. That was it, as Bray morphed back into his human shaped form I called to Jordan. “We need information; Jordan, put him on ice.” He seemed to understand as Courtney let loose a wave of water all around Bray and Jordan froze him, except for his head. I got up and brushed myself off, but I was covered in slime from head to toe so brushing myself off wouldn't do much but I didnt let it bother me as i walked up to him with my hammer in hand. “Now, who are you working for?” I asked as I help my hammer close to his head. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page Category:Darkcloud1111